fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss (HB)
Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス,'' Mirajēn Sutorausu''), often shortened to Mira (ミラ, Mira), was formerly an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail, before the death of its members during the Dragon's Attack four years ago. After the death of her Guildmates, and her siblings, Mirajane fell into a deep depression, but slowly recovered as years went by, becoming a waitress, and soon owning the same restaurant in Hargeon she worked at, renaming it "Masquerade Soul" and becoming its owner, living a relatively normal life ever since, no longer working as a Mage. Mirajane is among many candidates for Azazel's "Ultimate Demon" (究極魔, Kyūkyoku Ma lit. Final Devil), being ranked 2nd overall, mostly due to her unique Take Over and possessing the almost non-existent Demon Factor within her, making her possess incredible potential in Azazel's own eyes. Appearance Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X" shape. Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button. On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. Personality After the events of the Dragon's Attack, and the death of the closest to her, Mirajane was heavily traumatized by it, much like when she believed Lisanna died. Feeling useless once again in protecting her siblings, Mirajane was at risk of falling into deep depression. But she believed that it wouldn't be what her family would want from her. She remains almost identical to how she always were, a kind, sweet and gentle person. However, there have been some changes in her personality that have been caused by the event. For one, Mirajane appears to be less tolerant towards people then she was before, showing clear signs of agitation and frustration with people who are annoying or disrespecting. These signs include biting her lip or tightening her grip onto whatever she's holding, but she tries best to restrain herself, simply keeping a fake smile while continuing on, rarely, if ever, actually snapping at someone. Mirajane convinced herself that there is no need to be sad nor grief. She tries her best to remain cheerful and upbeat, always smiling and being a supportive individual, treating everyone, even strangers, with kindness and trying to help if needed. It is due to this kindness of hers that she has become rather well known in Hargeon as a kind individual, rather than a former Mage of a powerful Guild. However, her kind demeanor at times becomes unsettling, due to her smile remainning unhinged even when she's injured or attacked. Despite no longer having a reason or will to fight, Mirajane still exhibits traits of her "Demon persona". As aforementioned, she is less tolerant towards people, most prominently towards Dark Mages or generally rude people, putting on a stoic expression and showing no hesitation at intimidating or even threatening them, but rarely ever engaging in an actual fight against them, due to her reputation as "The Demon" being enough to frighten most Dark Mages. She also doesn't do so in crowds, or when people are looking in general, not wanting people to see her put on such a "frightening face". However, Mirajane also shows some traits she would have had in her younger years. A prime example being her usage of her frail appearance to gain an upper hand against people who underustimate her, only to grab them in a painful hold and force them to surrender. Mirajane shows no guilt in using her appearance to her advantage, despite it being considered "dirty", showing she has indeed sunk low after her loss. As a result of her trauma, Mirajane occasionally suffers from periodic breakdowns. Whenever she is reminded of the Dragon's Attack or anything in relation to her Guild. This can cause Mira to break down into tears, even in public. At worse, she can sink into deep depression, which doesn't occur very often. Mirajane prefers to stay alone and not face anyone when she has a breakdown, trying to come into terms with things and calm down. This shows she has yet to truly get over her trauma, even after four years have passed. However, she is willing to overcome her fear for others, primarily for Lucy, desiring to keep her friend safe this time from harm's way. History For Mirajane's original history and synopsis, please go here. After the Dragon's Attack four years ago, and the death of the majority of people at the event, and all the Guilds and Mages who fought back against the Dragons, Mirajane was one of the few surviving people from the attack, and considered the sole surviving Mage who fought the Dragons, thanks to her siblings protecting her in their last moments. Falling into deep grief and depression upon seeing her siblings' dead bodies, Mirajane supposenly fell into a fit of rage at herself and the Dragons, but the outcome of her rage is unknown, as she remembers nothing after that, simply waking up in a hospital, and since then decided to not allow the past to affect her life, and she continued to live her life normally, believing it to be how her friends and siblings would have wanted her to be. After moving to Hargeon, Mirajane worked as a waitress, and in a span of merely 2 years, managed to own the same restaurant she worked in after her manager retired. The restaurant's shtick is that the waiters and waitresses, as well as Mirajane herself, wear different cosplays every weak, and rarely recycle them, an idea that has made Mira's restaurant one of Hargeon's most popular locations, surprisingly enough. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Mirajane excells greatly in close combat, even without using her Satan Soul form. She has enough talent and skill as a human to be capable of overpowering most people alone. Even after four years of no fighting, Mirajane still shows great skill in close combat, mostly using her frail appearance to decieve enemies and gain an upperhand in the beginning. When using Satan Soul, Mirajane adopts a more vicious fighting style, using any means to take down an enemy. With the collective power of her strength, speed and durability, she is an incredibly deadly individual to battle, even more so depending on what Satan Soul spell she uses. Mirajane combines her close combat with her magic, allowing for varying attacks and catching enemies off guard as a result, before delivering blows and strikes to her target. However, in a fit of rage, Mirajane's fighting style changes completely, becoming absolutely animalistic, and using brute force over any form of Magic. So far, this has only occured while utilizing Satan Soul, and rarely occurs at all, due to Mirajane's usually calm nature. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even without employing Satan Soul, Mirajane exhibits great natural speed, enough to get behind an enemy before they notice, and quick enough to subdue them before they can react. This also allows Mirajane to catch enemies off guard, while her appearance decieves them. She is also capable of reacting on time to most attacks and dodging them, and recover quickly if hit. Enhanced Durability: Despite appearing fragile, Mirajane can surprisingly whistand brutal punishment, getting visible injuries, but still being capable of standing back up nonetheless, and continue fighting. Mirajane has been shown taking injuries as if they were nothing, even a massive bleeding from her forehead failed to make her budge or acknowledge it. Magical Abilities Sleep Magic '(眠りの魔法, ''Nemuri no Mahō): A non-offensive Caster-type Magic that revolves around putting people to sleep. Despite, it's potential use in combat, it can be easily blocked or resisted by a Mage who has strong enough magic power to repulse the effect away. Another disadvantage is the requirement for Mirajane to be near her target in order to put someone to sleep, and focusing solely on doing so can result in being open for attack. *'''Demonic Slumber (デモニク スランバー, Demoniku Suranbā): A spell used while employing Satan Soul. By conjuring enough magic power onto her palm along with the effects of Sleep Magic, Mirajane can bypass the weakness of Sleep Magic, both the range, and Mage's being able of repulsing it. It cause a Mage to fall asleep for a minute before they wake up. However, it cannot be used repeatedly, due to the effects weakening if used non-stop on the same individual, growing used to its effects and resisting it better. Transformation '(変身魔法, ''Henshin Mahō): Being a master of Take Over, an advanced version of Transformation, it's no surprise Mirajane would have as much mastery with this magic as well. Mirajane is capable of easily mimicking an individual's entire physical appearance, clothes and voice in an instant, down to the smallest detail, including scars. This allows for inflitration and blending into crowds with ease, and change her appearance into something else almost instanteounsly. She is also capable of transforming into animals, but she gains none of their properties, unlike the effects of Animal Soul, making the need to transform into animals almost entirely pointless. Take Over 'Take Over '(接収, テイクオーバー,'' Teiku Ōbā''): Mirajane's signature magic, and where she excels at the most. Take Over is an advanced form of Transformation that allows one to "take over" a creature they "know" and gain its appearane and abilities. Mira's Take Over is known as "Satan Soul", and is unique for allowing her to take over the souls of Demons, something which would be considered impossible for a Human to do. However, Mirajane claims that one requires the "Demon Factor" to be capable of using this Magic at all. Thanks to her Satan Soul, Mira is also immune to the effects of Demon's particles, which also allow her to recover via these particles by absorbing them into her body, and even controlling lesser Demons without the need to transform. Mirajane's Satan Soul can even allow her to take control of a Demon's Curse, however, the process is rather complicated to perform, and usually, the Curse is temporary, not lasting more than a day at best. *Satan Soul (サタンソウル,'' Satan Sōru''): Mira's Take Over spell, which allows her to take the appearance and abilities of a demonic being. Mirajane is capable of instantaneously changing her form into that of Satan Soul, and shift between her spells at will. However, it is much more taxing that way, hence, does so only against formidable opponents. While employing Satan Soul, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. **'''Flight: Like all of her spells, Mira is capable of flying by sprouting two bat-like wings form her back at will. Doing so allows Mira to fly long distance with incredible speed, granting her an aerial advantage over her enemies, and can fly nearly indefinetly. **'Immense Strength': Mirajane's strength recieves an enormous boost, becoming capable of easily breaking down large obstacles in her path, and throwing objects many times her size. She is capable of gainning an upperhand in close combat with her strength, overpowering most opponents with ease, and being capable of causing severe damage to the average person with a mere back hand slap. **'Enhanced Speed': While employing her wings, Mirajane is capable of moving at incredible speeds, quickly closing the distance between her and her target. While on her feet, her speed is above average at best, it is when she's in flight that she's truly capable of moving at incredible speed, giving very little time for her enemies to react. **'Enhanced Durability': Mira's physical durability also increases while in this form, allowing her to whistand powerful attacks and continue fighting, with very little actual injuries on her body. She can emerge almost perfectly fine after recieving consecutive damage, as if unaffected by the damage. It would require atleast someone witht he power of an S-Class Mage to be capable of making Mira budge or flinch from an injury. **'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法,'' Yami no Mahō''): A Caster Type Magic that allows the user to manipulate darkness, shaping them in various forms and creating powerful attacks using them. Mirajane has great mastery over this Magic, capable of casting powerful spells with a single hand, and even defeat large groups of enemies solely with this magic. Mira's usage of Darkness Magic is incorporated into her close combat at times, used to enhanced her blows and strikes, and at times, not even moving and allows her darkness to fight for her. ***'Soul Extinction' (霊絶,'' Reizetsu''): Arguably one of Mira's strongest, if not the strongest, Darkness Magic spells. She begins by gathering darkness inbetween her palms, condensing it into a spherical form. Mirajane then unleashes the darkness within the sphere into a gigantic stream of darkness, that has enough raw power to darken the sky from its sheer size and power, creating a devastating explosion upon impact. At full power, Mira claims it has the potential to decimate half the town of Hargeon if she isn't careful. ****'One-Hand Soul Extinction': A weaker version of the full powered Soul Extinction, that requires almost no charge time, and can be executed using only one hand. Mira gathers a small orb of darkness in her palm, and instantly fires it in a straight, dark purple beam that pierces her target, with an explosion that occurs after it pierces its target. While it is nowhere near Soul Extinction's full power, it is a powerful spell when used in point blank range. ***'Evil Explosion' (エビル エクスプロージョン,'' Ebiru Ekusupurōjon''): Mira gathers darkness inbetween her palms, creating a dark purple sphere of darkness. When expelled, it creates a devastating explosion, creating a small crater. The spell is powerful enough to destroy an entire building, and subsequently leave dark miasma around the area, which Mira can manipulate it as darkness. ***'Dark Arms '(ダーク アームス, Dāku Āmusu): Mira extends her arms forward, as she exerts enormous amounts of darkness, shaping them in the form of clawed arms, and uses them to catch and subdue her enemy. It can also be used to use other spells, using the darkness arms, allowing for point blank attacks, once the target is subdued. ***'Breaker Wave '(ブリアカー ワブ, Buriakā'' Wabu''): Mira gathers darkness around her claws, and thrust them downwards, sending darkness slashes that are capable of cutting through brick walls with ease. This spell can be used continuously, in order to overwhelm her target with several attacks at once, with five to ten slashes being sent at the same time. Mirajane is also capable of firing the darkness slash through the "blades" on her forearms, creating a larger, and more powerful version of the usual Breaker Wave. *'Satan Soul: Halphas' (ハルファス,'' Harufasu''): One of Mirajane's most powerful Satan Soul spells, one that boasts great destructive power, in terms of magic, to the degree she considers it "forbidden", and such, uses it only as a last resort against incredibly powerful enemies, when no other option is left. While using this spell, Mirajane gains ears that are covered by long sky blue scales, extending backwards, which have pointed edges. She also gains similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands as well as in her legs. Mirajane also grows a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. This Satan Soul form also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards. Due to its rather angelic appearance, it isn't believed to be a Demon by the few people who witness it. **'Flight': Like all her Satan Soul forms, Mira is capable of flying at high speed using her angel-like wings. **'Enhanced Strength': Physically, Mirajane's strength with the Halphas spell is arguably the lowest, as Halphas is much more focused on the use of Magic rather than brute strength. However, her strength is still above average, capable of delivering devastating blows to her enemy, and overpower them in close quarters. **'Immense Speed & Reflexes': Halphas' greatest, physical trait is its unmatched speed. Mirajane is capable of moving in blinding speed, vanishing and reappearing in seconds, giving the illusion she is teleporting. With this, Mirajane is capable of easily dodging attacks and attacking her target's blind spots, as well as gain an upperhand against her opponents with relative ease. **'Immense Durability': Another one of Halphas' stronger physical traits. Mirajane's body becomes incredibly durable, emerging unscatched from most attacks, and continuing to fight as if nothing happened to her. Mira can shake off attacks and continue attacking her opponent without slowing down or showing any signs of fatigue. **'Light Magic '(光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): A Caster type Magic involving the manipulation of light. It is very much the opposite of her magic when using her first Satan Soul, but still boasts just as much mastery over it, as she does with Darkness Magic. Mirajane is capable of utilizing white light in battle, and at times for non-offensive use. Halphas' greatest trait is its magical abilities, boasting destructive power, with the potential to decimate an entire city at full power. Another reason for it being considered forbidden by Mira. Mira's mastery and power while using Halphas is so great, she is capable of casting spell at incredible speed, overpowering her opponent through the sheer amount of spells she can utilize at once. ***'Erasure' (削除, Sakujo lit. Cancellation/Deletion/Elimination): A simple, yet powerful spell. Mira extends her hand, gathering light in her palm, which erupts from a small orb, into a massive, blinding beam of pure light at her target. This spell has enough destructive force to create an enormous crater at its wake, and burn down anything in its path to dust, living up to its name. ****'Quasar '(クエーサー, Kuēsā): A much more powerful version of "Erasure", Quasar is considered one of Mira's most powerful spells in general in combat, with the few who have witnessed it being all gone. In a similar vain to Erasure, Mira gathers light in her palm, into an orb of light, but with the added increase in Magic poured into the light, the orb expands bigger in size. With a single gesture, Mira unleashes an enormous beam of blinding light, that dwarves Erasure in size. The sheer heat the beam creates burns everything in its path and around it, and eventually, annhilating, and completely erasing whatever it crosses. ***'Light Bearer' (リト ビアラー, Rito Biarā): Mira begins by expelling white light orbs from her palms, which begin levitating around her target, and with Mira's command, they all fire thin beams of white light that pierce her target from several directions. The beams have piercing qualities, and with the intense heat and power generated from the light, they are capable of easily piercing through even steel. *'Satan Soul: Sitri' (シュトリ, Shutori): Initially believed to be her strongest spell, Satan Soul: Sitri, is in reality, Mira's strongest spell in terms of physical capability, making it the most well suited for close combat out of most of her spells. As such, the power of Sitri can be surpassed by another spell, and is best suited for close combat, rather than magic-oriented combat. When she activates this spell, her clothes are replaced by a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which corsets her waist and a black cape. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair. She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs. She is surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to. **'Immense Strength': Being her physically strongest spell, it comes to no surprise that Mirajane's strength is amplified enormously while using Sitri. Her strength alone makes her a formidable opponent, with enough brute strength to knock out large foes with ease, and even weight that's many times her size, even stopping giants dead in their tracks with one hand only. Her close combat prowess, combined with this enormous boost in strength, allows for Mira to take on powerful foes with relative ease, as well as cause massive damage to her surrounding. Mira has claimed that her strength can even go head on against a Dragon's, but such a feat was never confirmed. **'Immense Speed': While not her fastest form, Sitri is only second to Halphas, and even then, is still incredibly agile and fast, enough to close the distance between her enemies before they have time to properly react. Combined with her massive strength, Mira can deliver powerful blows in rapid succession at her enemy, and have enough time to react to oncoming attacks, allowing her to block and/or dodge, with enough time to counter. **'Fire Magic '(火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): While in Sitri, Mira has access to Fire Magic, a Caster type Magic that, as the name suggests, allows her to generate and manipulate fire. Since Sitri isn't her magically strongest form, she rarely uses Fire Magic as a means of combat, mainly for physical enhancements. As such, she doesn't have the same degree of mastery over it as she does with most of her magic. ***'Flight': Unlike the rest of her Satan Soul spells, Mirajane doesn't fly using wings with Sitri, instead, using the flames ignited from her feet as a form of "jets" to propell herself upwards, allowing for flight, albeit not as maneuverable as it is with wings. *'Satan Soul: Aamon' (アーモン, Āmon): A fairly new and recent addition to Mira's Satan Soul spells, gained after using Take Over on a fully demonized Amon. By absorbing the Black Blood that has turned him into a Demon, it was essentially classified as its own seperate entity, thus was an acceptable target for her Take Over, as a result, she gained a new Satan Soul, and named it after Amon himself, fitting as it was originally his form. When activated, Mirajane's arms, legs and body are surrounded by a thick layer of Black Blood, almost armor-like in appearance, which only opens on the front, exposing some of her cleavage, as well as her stomach, while the rest is covered in the black armor. She gains sharp claws, with spikes on each elbow, as well as the claws on her toes becoming sharp. The lower part of Mira's face is hidden behind a skull-like mask, revealing only her upper face, with her eyes keeping their usual colour, but her pupils become slitted. The skull mask can also open, revealing sharp fangs, with Mira's real mouth behind them, and can even become a full skull mask, covering her entire face, for an added layer of protection, being white in colour. She also gains two long, black horns on her head, elongated and pointing behind her. Mira's hair remains the same, not changing in style, though she does lose her hair strand in favour of bangs, while the rest of her hair is left freely flowing. In addition, Mirajane also gains a thin, reptillian-like black tail, as well as four bat-like wings on her back that can be summoned at any given moment. Aamon is by far one of Mirajane's most demonic looking spells, execluding her Transcendent Devil spells, as well as one of her most powerful spells overall. Due to the Black Blood's influence, Mirajane is noted to being much more brutal when utilizing Aamon, since her emotions become enhanced, and the stronger they become, especially her negative emotions, the more powerful she grows, and more monstrous her personality becomes, even to the point where she may lose control. Azazel classifies the Satan Soul as a unique transformation, different from the likes of Chaos Break, which he deduces is due to Mirajane's extraodinary compatibility with the Black Blood, thanks to her Demon core, further supporting her vast potential to become the strongest Demon he so desires. It should be noted that Satan Soul: Aamon does not come with any magic unique to it, unlike her previous Satan Soul spells, gaining instead Black Blood, and access to her normal Magic, such as Sleep Magic. **'Immense Strength': One of the clearance strengths of Aamon is the boost in physical might, which only becomes greater and greater the more Mira's emotions carry through. Her strength allows her to match with the likes of giants in sheer raw force, and a single punch being more than enough to trample down a building with minimal effort on her part. With enough force from her punch, she can produce air pressure strong enough to push back several targets, or even break through brick wall, and even create shockwaves from the sheer force behind each strike. Mirajane contributes from this heavily, as it befits her preference for close quarters combat, which also makes this form much more physically offensive, compared to her other spells. Truly, her strength becomes that of a Demon. **'Immense Durability': Thanks to the Black Blood hardened and covering her body, Mira's defensive prowess skyrocket, allowing her to take a severe beating and easily stand back up again. The Black Blood protecting her body is comparable to steel in its durability, incredibly difficult to break through, if not impossible, requiring incredible force to simply crack, before any real damage can be done to her, with some weak points being an exception, such as her face, chest and stomach, however, those can be fully protected, making said weakness null. **'Flight': Like most of her spells, Mirajane gains the ability to fly using all four of black, bat-like wings o her back. However, unlike her other forms, she can flies at incredibly speed, thanks to the fact she possess double the amount of wings comapred to her other forms, as well as incredible physical might. She can summon and retract these wings at will, even enlarge them and use them as a shield. **'Black Blood ' (黒血, Kokketsu): The source of Aamon's power, the Black Blood that makes up the Satan Soul's form, and the main power Mirajane utilizes when employing it. The demonic blood's influence on her isn't as potent as it is on others, thanks to being very compatible thanks to her demon core, allowing her to be much more resistant to its influence, able of stopping it from turning her into a monstrous Demon. She is capable of manipulating the Black Blood on her being and in her veins in any way she wishes, shaping it into weaponry or any object of her desire, with the cost being her own blood, thus somewhat limiting its overall usage. However, while she can liquify and harden the demonic blood, Mirajane can also infuse her own magic power with it, turning it into an energy-like liquid, that can allow access for more attacks, making it very versatile when used correctly in combat. ***'Abyssal Eradication' (アビッサル・エレーディカティオン, Abissaru Erēdikation): Mirajane creates two small spheres of Black Blood in the palm of her hands, which is then infused with her own magic power. The more energy poured into the spheres, the more unstable and energy-like they become, as well as larger each moment. Once enough power is gathered, Mirajane thrusts both arms forth, shooting the energy gathered in both palms forward in a straight, pitch black beam of energy. The force is powerful enough to completely eradicate an entire row of buildings, as well as penetrate through powerful magical barriers, piercing through and erasing anything that is unfortunate enough to get in its way. Mira often compares it to a more advanced version of her Soul Extinction attack, even noting that it has a similar function and identical look. ***'Black Howl '(黒咆哮, Kuro Hōkō): Mirajane surrounds her arm with magically-infused Black Blood, and shoots forth a a black stream of energy, with the tip of the stream taking the appearance of a beast, complete with fangs. The beast-like stream of energy chases down a certain target of Mira's choosing, and bites into them, and wraps itself around them, quickly exploding like a volatile bomb at point blank range, causing massive damage if not properly blocked or guarded against. Transcendent Devil Transcendent Devil (超越悪魔, Chōetsu Akuma): Transcendent Devil is a highly advanced form of Take Over that is classified as a "Forbidden Art" (開かずの義, Akazu no Gi) among Take Over users. It is a type of Take Over only available to masters only, as well as those who use a similar style of Taker Over as Mira, one that incorporates Demons. Mira is considered perfect for this magic, due to the possession of a "Demon Factor" within her being, as well as a Take Over master, making her much more "compatible" with Transcendent Devil, as opposed to most Take Over Mages. Unlike her regular Satan Soul Take Over spells, Mirajane's entire being becomes that of a Demon, instead of it mixing with her own, and becoming a hybrid of sorts. It is similar as a result, to a Full-Body Take Over, but carries greater risk, as well as greater power. Additionally, this is only used on extremely powerful Demons, whose souls are incredibly difficult to Take Over, thus requiring a higher level of power in order to fully Take Over them. When using Transcendent Devil, Mirajane taps into her Demon Factor fully, unleashing Demon particles stored deep within her, spreading it across her entire body, every bit of her flesh becoming demonic. The process may take time, but eventually, Mirajane becomes a powerful demon of massive power. However, this is not without risk, as Transcendent Devil slowly seeps into her soul, corrupting it, and if used for too long, and if Mirajane gives into her negative emotions, she could forever remain stuck as a Demon, losing her humanity, but retaining her power. Infact, if she were to be stuck as a Demon, it is rumoured she will become even more powerful than before, perhaps even surpassing a Wizard Saint in power. *'Tag' (追魔 (タグ), Tagu lit. Chasing Devil): *'Baal Soul' (覇王鬼 (バアル)・ソウル, Bāru Sōru lit. Vortigern Demon Soul): Mira's "weakest" Transcendent Devil form, one she gained after taking over the power of an infamus demon known as "Baal", who existed years ago and was known for being on par with the likes of Zeref's Demons. Mira managed to use Take Over on him, but only access his power via Transcendent Devil, due to his sheer power he held in his life. When accessing Baal Soul, Mira's entire body changes form, gaining a demonic body. For once, her body is split into two primary colors, white and red, and her entire body is covered in this newfound demon flesh. Her eyes become yellow and pupiless, and she gains wing-like horns on her head, as well as a third horn on the top of her head, and two beneath her wing-like horns. Her entire physique becomes muscular, and much more intimidating, along with shoulder guards, sharp claws, as well as three toes on her feet, two on the front and one of the back, complete with claws. In this form, Mirajane's personality becomes calm and collected, almost eerily so, barely speaking, and being only focused on killing her target. Her emotions are "stored" within her mind, allowing only for focus on killing her target, without any distractions, even if it meant innocent lives being put in danger. It is for this reason that Mira has only ever used it once in her life. **'Overall Physical Prowess': **'Evil Power' (悪力, Aku Chikara lit. Evil Force): *'Armaros Soul' (罰当り一(アーマロス)・ソウル, Āmarosu Sōru lit. Cursed One Soul): The soul of an "angelic" demon named Armaros. Due to Armaros' appearance, one would believe it to be an angel, as opposed to a demon. A powerful, S-Class Demon who possesses a mannequin-like body, with pale skin, white long hair tied together, and six angelic wings on her back. It possess two distinctive horns pointing straight up, and wears a simple armor, gauntlets as well as metallic boots, along with a "skirt" of sorts to her armor. It wields a sword that lacks a guard, but has a large, almost claymore-like blade, made of clear steel. Armaros' face, however, is an expressionless, having two blank eyes, as well as no mouth, further supporting her "doll"-like appearance. In this form, Mira displays a very calm, yet menacing personality, being even rather sadistic against her enemies, yet incredibly affectionate towards her friends, almost to the point of obsession. It is much more powerful than Baal Soul, as such Armaros Soul is much more dangerous when used, leaving it only to foes who have bested Baal's power, or are simply too powerful. **'Overall Physical Prowess': **'Gijiten' (疑似天, False Heaven lit. Pseudo-Sky): *'Hasmed Soul' (毀棄(ハスメッド)・ソウル, Hasumeddo Sōru lit. Destroying Soul): **'Overall Physical Prowess': **'Zenkiki' (全毀棄, All-Destroying lit. Complete Demolishing): Other Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class, Mira boasts an incredible amount of magic power. A prime example for her incredible power is her ability to use Sitri and Halphas, one of her strongest spells, more than once a day, and one after another, with very little fatigue being visible. Her ability to remain in Satan Soul for almost hours, and even days, is further proof of her incredible magical reserves. Mirajane's magic energy is described as having a "foul miasma of demonic energy", showing that her magic energy differs from that of normal people, due to possessing the "Demon Core". *'"Monster" Aura': Mira is capable of exerting her magic energy into a "monster aura". Doing so, releases an immense burst of magic energy from her body, which is generally used for intimidation. At full power, Mira's aura has enough power to completely decimate her surroundings, due to its sheer power. Her aura is white, almost transparent. However, when utilizing any of her Satan Soul spells, her Magic energy becomes a dark purple color. Trivia *Character was approved by Ash *Some of the content was taken directly from the mother wiki, as such, all credit goes to the original editors. *All of Mira's Satan Soul Soul spells are named after Goetic Demons, with the sole exception of her regular Satan Soul. **"Count Halphas", in Goetia, is an Earl of Hell, and reigns over twenty-six legions of demons. **"Prince Sitri", in Goetia, is a Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Canon to Fanon